quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility
Research Facility is the first part of Act 3 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 8:20PM. Depending on the choice made in the second Junction, Paul Serene or Martin Hatch will give the speech at the Monarch Gala. Plot Story Resuming the Search Beth Wilder can be seen walking through the corridor of the Security Station, as Clarice Ogawa continues to interview Jack on how quick he came to trust Beth. |-|Personal= Beth enter's Jack's cell and turns off the security camera watching them. She takes off the handcuffs and hands him an ear piece which he puts in his ear. She also hands him a handgun and thanks her for everything. |-|Business= Beth enter's Jack's cell who puts a gun to her head, not knowing who it was. He thanks her for showing up and explains how Martin Hatch gave him the means of escape and how he also wants to take down Paul Serene. Beth then hands Jack an ear piece which he puts in his ear and also then thanks Beth for everything. Beth tells Jack that Sofia Amaral is either at the party or the research and development facility, and tells Jack to check the facility while she checks the party. As Jack leaves, Beth tells him he cannot go out for revenge. Jack is not long spotted by a Monarch guard who tries to shut the blast doors, stopping Jack from escaping. Jack then uses "Time Rush", which allows him to slow down time as he dashes past the doors before they close. He then uses a melee take down to take out the guard. Beth tells Jack to head to a radar tower further up, but is soon attacked by an automated turret, which he turns off. Jack soon comes across a dismantled canon, where he reverses time and uses it to reach a high area. Beth tells Jack how she is worried a stutter may occur whilst trying to get Amaral, and how she might have a harness in her office that Jack could grab for Beth. Jack fights his way through more enemies and reaches the radar tower, as Beth tells him to take the elevator down. Monarch Research Facility |-|Personal= When Jack enters the control room, a TV is playing with Martin Hatch doing the speech at the gala. He then reveals the CFR and how it has been part of the chronon research since 2010. Before he can get far into his speech, a gun shot is heard, and he hides behind the podium. |-|Business= When the player enters the control room, a TV is playing with Paul Serene doing the speech at the gala. He then announces the CFR and explains how it has helped with the future of the chronon research. Serene then finishes off his speech. At 8:35PM, Jack makes his way down to the laboratory in the elevator, however it's not long until the elevator is attacked by Monarch troops, though time stutters throughout the fighting. Time then stutters completely, and Jack escapes the elevator and maneuvers through the facility. In a hallway of the facility, Jack walks through an area of space which drains him of his powers, and finds the source of this called a Chronon dampener and turns it off. As he makes his way into a large laboratory, he can see harnessed troops putting the armor on a Juggernaut, and the only way to defeat it is to shoot the back of it, which Jack does and swiftly defeats it. Jack uses the walkways above to reach the top floor of the room. When Jack enters the room, he discovers that time flows normally within the stutter, giving Jack the impression that Monarch are more concerned about putting people in rooms that continued to flow through time than stopping time from breaking itself. Jack finds Amaral's office and also finds a harness for Beth. He also notices that Amaral is at the party due to an invitation he notices on her desk. Jack then walks away from Amaral's office and makes his way to the gala. Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Continuity *In the research facility an echo of Martin Hatch preparing a Monarch Solutions drone to kill Sofia can be seen before approaching the lab room containing the Chronon dampener. References to Remedy Entertainment games *During the stutter, a woman in an office adjacent to Sofia Amaral is sitting at her desk playing Alan Wake. If the player approaches her, she can be heard singing the Old Gods of Asgard's "Children of the Elder God". Trivia :PENDING Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 3-1|Business Choice Quantum Break - Act 3 Part 1 Walkthrough - Research Facility (Hard Difficulty)|Business Choice Quantum Break - Act 3 Part 1 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Category:Act 3